Tear of Compassion
by Shirin
Summary: I reposted this under my new pen name, I was Fairy-WHisper. "Not Real""Weak""Kiss me"Beka's dead""My Lady...I'm sorry for your lost"


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Andromeda characters, so don't sweat. I'm also a new author so this might stink.   
Rating: General, I think.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"He's dead."   
  
Rommie trembled with grief, latched on to the command chair. Rubbing her tear-soaked face against the leather, she activated her smell senses. Taking an unneeded drag of breath, she tried to remember her captain's smell.   
  
"Fading. It's fading."   
  
She choked on her tears, cursing Harper for these human emotions at the same time. Still latched on the chair, she turned to sit sideways on the chair, her legs hanging over one of the arms. Burying her face in the chair, she wished that his fate had been granted to someone else. _Like me,_ she thought faintly.   
  
"Why?!"   
  
She let loose pained screams, shaking her head from side-to-side furiously. She choked on the artificial tears. She stopped. _Artificial. That's what I am. Artificial. I'm not real. NOT REAL!_   
  
"NOT REAL!"   
  
She choked.   
  
"I'm not real, so why I'm I crying?"   
  
She shook. She just shook. She couldn't stop it.   
  
"I'm weak."   
  
She still shook, so she bite her lip. _Copper,_ she thought dimly. She faintly heard the door slide open, allowing entry. She sniffed, quickly drying her _artificial_ tears. Quickly composing herself, she swung her legs from the arm of the chair, straitening into the proper position.   
  
"Ship?"   
  
Tyr kneeled in front of Rommie, gently taking her hands into his own. Rommie looked at him unemotionally from her dark eyes. His weary eyes searched her own, before moving down her face, stopping at her lips. Leaning forward towards her lips, he faintly smirked when her eyes widen and her hand came up to stop him, before stopping at his shoulder when his thumb wiped across her lower lip. He brought the thumb in-between them, leaning back, as they observed the thumb and the...blood? on it, in surprise. He brought the thumb to his nose, and sniffed. Yep. It _was_ blood.   
  
"But how?"   
  
He looked up at her, as he whispered his question. Silently, he shook his head. Standing up, he leaned back on his heels, thumb still held up in the air. Absently he wiped the finger on his pants, while he starred at Rommie thoughtfully. She looked down. Looking back up at him she opened her mouth to answer his spoken question.   
  
"It's Dylan's."   
  
She looked up at suprise at him, when he answered correctly. She shook her head, trying to fight back that memory.   
  
~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~   
  
"Dylan!"   
  
Rommie shot her force lance right-and-left, trying to reach Dylan. She called his name out again, when he got shot. In a blind rage, she continued her on slot with more force behind it. Finishing off the last of the Magog, she dived to Dylan's side.   
  
"Dylan?"   
  
She grasped his hand into her own bloody hand. His slightly glazed eyes, shifted to her. He gave her a tiny smile, before turning his head to the side, coughing up black blood. She closed her eyes at the color of the blood. _Internal bleeding_, she thought.   
  
"Rommie? I'm not going to live, I'm I?" "Dylan I am so sorry, but..."   
  
She shook her head, finishing off her sentence. She looked away, focusing at a random spot on a wall. Started, she looked down at Dylan's smiling face, when he stroked her cheek. His hand fell to his side, his mouth opening and closing. Rasp whispering was heard, but not understandable to her ears. Bending over him, she turned her head to the side, her ear hovering over his mouth.   
  
"Kiss me."   
  
She jolted up in surprise. His eyes pleaded with her to comply with his wish. When his eyes halfway closed, she had made up her mind. Placing her hands on either side of his head, she bent down placing her lips over his. _Sweet_, her mind supplied for her. She lifted her head when she felt him shudder beneath her. Her eyes teared up, when his body shook from the pain of his seizure. She called out his name to him, gently wiping his forehead. Abruptly, his convulsions stopped.   
  
"Dylan? Dylan!"   
  
She shook him, trying to get a response out of him. Muttering "No" over and over again, she checked his neck for a pulse. She fell back onto her behind, scooting backwards until she felt her back hit the wall behind her. She looked up when she heard Tyr running down the corridor, after smelling the stench of Dylan's blood. He stopped running, to look at Dylan's body before turning towards Rommie. Hearing the shots of guass guns going off, he ran to her, scooping her up in his arms. Burying his face in her hair, he told her his secret of his tears.   
  
"Beka's dead."   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
She shook herself from the remains of the memory, glancing at him briefly.   
  
"I'm so sorry Tyr. None of this was suppose to happen."   
  
Her voice cracked and Tyr looked away.   
  
"Dylan and Beka were supposed to still be here. But...they're not. I failed in protecting them."   
  
She looked down ashamed, more tears running down her face. She looked up into Tyr's eyes, when he stopped at her side, with his hand on her shoulder.   
  
"Don't. It's neither your felt, nor anybody on this ship, but those damn Magog. Those Magog are to blame, and we will blast their asses all the way to obliviation. I'll make sure of it. My Lady, do not blame yourself, and I will not blame myself. Is that clear?"   
  
Tyr had kneeled down during his mini-speech, and was now wiping away her tears. Shyly, her hand reached out and wiped the solitary tear that had fallen down his cheek without his knowing away. With a shaky smile she responded.   
  
"Sure." "Good. Now get off your lazy ass, and become the in-control avatar that you are. _Now._"   
  
He had growled that out before he stood, and stalked towards the door. Stopping, he looked over his shoulder.   
  
"I'm sorry for your lost, My Lady."   
  
He swept out of the room.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The End~~~~~~   
  
Well did you like? Please grace me with feedback I know, I know. The title doesn't really fit. *shrugs* oh well. Oh, yeah. I also posted this under Armet (I also made an account on fanfiction.net using Armet, but it doesn't work for the other email address I used.) on Slipstreambbs.com which is closing down sadly. 

Faerie-Whisper, now formally known as Garde [pronounced as guard] de Chaos


End file.
